Battles of Doomsday: Wu's Journals
Wu's Journal tells of Wu's journey following being lost in time, and the effect that G had on Ninjago after coming to it so many times. Story “ “Go Ninja! Go!” It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. But it had to be done. I pushed Kai and Nya off the Iron Doom, back to present day. And I was alone with Krux and Acronix. “You old fool! It’s two against one! You don’t stand a chance!” Acronix boasted. “There no such thing as strength in numbers Acronix, only strength in trust!” I broke my staff in two, and spun into Spinjitzu to confuse them, and knocked them both out of the window of the Iron Doom… it was done. I could finally relax… Now I just had to figure out how to get this machine back to Ninjago. I turned my attention to the control panel, and took a look at the complex buttons and levers that were present throughout it… this wasn’t going to be easy. Something outside the window however, piqued my interest. I gazed outside, expecting to see random events from the future flash by… but what I saw was truly terrifying. It was monsters, flying from every direction, destroying Ninjago City… it was being led by someone with powers I had never seen. He was shrouded in darkness, but I knew who it was. He raised his arm to the sky, and a black blade appeared out of nothing. The threat that the Master of Creation was preparing for… was himself. I checked the monitor, and explored the different things I could do. I could reverse the iron doom’s direction, so I quickly turned the it around. As I did, I wrote out on a piece of paper the possible ways for me to stop G from destroying Ninjago… But as much as I tried, there was nothing I could think of to stop him. He was more powerful than all of my Ninja combined… even with the help of the other elemental masters, I doubt they’d stand a chance. There was only one thing I could do. I finally landed back in present time, and ripped the Pause Blade, and Slow Motion Blade from the chest of the Iron Doom. many don’t know the true powers of the Time Blades… I engaged both blades, and fused them together. Mixed with the powers of creation I inherited from my father, I called to the heavens and asked for strength, and in a crash and blinding light, the world around me began to shift. I knew that I had to protect my home realm from G’s Destruction. I did not know when he would appear, but I had to be ready. I used my power to hide Ninjago, and disguise it so that G would never know the place it used to be. The world stopped shifting, and the ground stood still. The swamp I was in had changed into a much larger, much denser swap, and the city in the foreground was larger and more developed. The Ninjago I knew had been altered drastically… but I knew I couldn’t leave this world like this. If G returns, I have to make sure the people of this world are ready. In the process of disguising Ninjago, I also disguised the people. My ninja would not be the same as I remembered. But I have to find them, and reunite them again in case this plan is a fail. I found each of my ninja, exactly where I expected them to be. In this world there was no Elemental power, so bringing them together had to look like destiny. Together they were the Secret Ninja Force, and they defended this world from Garmadon, Lloyd’s father and the Worst Guy Ever. I had to lead this world to be able to survive on its own… but if I’m ever not able to stick around, this place has to be stationary… or Ninjago will be destroyed. I have been a part of this world for two months so far. Lloyd and Garmadon have developed a “frenemy” relationship, and the other Ninja sit in his shadow. I wish I could be more wise and helpful to them… but I had beginning feeling ill… my beard had been retracting, and color was returning to my hair. (It was going from grey to white. Hard to notice at first, but still there) I realized what this meant. When I was struck with the reversal blade, it didn’t just stop me from rapidly aging, now it was causing me to rapidly de-age. I knew now that I had to leave, I could not stay in this world in this state, or it would collapse. I left a note for my ninja explaining everything to them, and to find the Iron Doom and return Ninjago back to normal. If they don’t, Ninjago May never be the same. I returned to the Iron Doom, and checked the timeline again… i saw a mysterious threat looming over Ninjago… the story of the Oni… the ninja… they need the map. I wrote out a map for them to find, to find an artifact that will come in handy with this new threat. As I wrote it, my de-aging began happening faster… I was a small child when I finished. I wrapped the map around my waist like a diaper, and pressed a button on the machine. Now, as a small toddler, I was whisked away. I need them to find me. I do not know for sure the events that followed for me… but ask the Ninja. They’ll know. Feedback Likes The original post got 101 likes on Instagram Comments @brickfilmer125- "I just finished reading al l of them and Gaaaaaah! You're such a good writer! I love the overall story arc of G! Is this really the final chapter, or will we see G and the ninja come together in the ultimate face-off?" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters